This invention relates to a roof strapping system to aid in securing a roof to a house comprising at least one high tensile strength batten strip disposed adjacent to an exterior wall of a house having a lower end engaged to the foundation (including the slab, if any) and an upper end engaged to the roof structure (i.e. top plate of the wall and/or roof rafter). Batten strips of a polymeric material may require a covering to shield the same from ultra-violet rays. The roof strapping system further comprises a high tensile strength, fire retardant interior wall covering having a bottom edge suitably connected to the floor structure (i.e. anchor bolts) and having a top edge suitably connected to the roof structure.
The invention relates to two means for keeping a roof in place during a hurricane or other high wind situations. One means relates to an external roof strapping system (a preferred embodiment of which is a high tensile strength batten strip of a polymeric material requiring a covering to shield the same from ultra-violet rays) with one end engaged to the foundation/slab and an upper end engaged to the roof structure (i.e. top plate of the wall and/or roof rafter). The second means is a high tensile strength, fire retardant interior wall covering, i.e. a super strong wall paper that extends beyond the wall and is suitably connected to the floor structure and to the roof structure
Alternative technology is available in the form of U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,786 issued on Jul. 23, 1996 to Lozier et.al. discloses a hurricane-resisting building roof structure tie-down comprising a plurality of straps, a plurality of anchors secured to the foundation in pairs, on opposite sides of the building, and tie-down strap guides on the bridge of the roof between related anchors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,483 issued in 1993 discloses an upstanding reinforcing tie bar between exposed end of the roof rafter and building.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,916, shows a prefabricated house construction employing a vertical metal post extending from the foundation which utilizes a slotted tension bolt to attach to the horizontal roof girder.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,712 uses a high strength interior wall that is insulated and fire retardant but does not provide a roof holding restraint.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,540 issued in 1971 discloses prefabricated laminated insulated wall panels.
Some of the drawbacks to these designs are that each teaches exposed structures which affect the aesthetics f the building. Moreover, none of the foregoing inventions is designed to provide auxiliary fastening strength to the existing roof connection.
To alleviate this problem, and others which will become apparent from the disclosure which follows, the present invention conveniently provides an apparatus that may be incorporated into a new building or as a building modification. Still other advantages will be apparent from the disclosure that follows.
The citation of the foregoing publications is not an admission that any particular publication constitutes prior art, or that any publication alone or in conjunction with others, renders unpatentable any pending claim of the present application. None of the cited publications is believed to detract from the patentability of the claimed invention.